Frequently, several people at the same social gathering or work site drink water or another beverage from similar or identical disposable bottles. This often leads to confusion as to which bottle is whose, which in turn often leads to needless germ transfer, when one person mistakenly drinks from another's bottle, or needless waste, when one or more bottles are discarded instead of being reused, or before their contents are consumed even once, to avoid such germ transfer.
A need therefore exists for a storable and portable bottle marker, to facilitate and encourage the reuse of disposable drink bottles, and particularly disposable plastic water bottles used for common brands of bottled water.